Hamlet: The Vampire of Denmark
by Duck Life
Summary: Twilight/Hamlet. Hamlet/Ophelia. In 1600 "Hamlet" time period , James was a lone nomad. He bit Laertes, who bit Hamlet. Ophelia was also bitten. They meet centuries later, each having led an entirely different life undeath? . Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

[5.1] _Enter JAMES (the vampire) and LAERTES (the newborn vampire) in an alley_

JAMES: I have smelt him, and I believe that you shall enjoy him, young Laertes.

LAERTES: Yes, I believe I shall. I, too, have smelt Lord Hamlet, and I am anticipating a delectable feast.

JAMES: Very well, but be sure to stop his heart, and quickly, else the Volturi will have our heads.

LAERTES: Indeed.

[5.2] _Enter CARLISLE (the vegetarian newborn vampire) and OPHELIA (unconscious, drowned)_

CARLISLE: The swirling cloud does cover the forbidden sunlight,

Tis a day to walk about.

_He sees OPHELIA, limp and washed up on the banks of the river._

CARLISLE: Ho! What be this limp and sodden figure? _He kneels to look at her. _Tis a fair lady! Madam!

_He shakes her, she does not respond._

CARLISLE: Woe, for she is dead or dying. _He listens. _Dying, yes, but swiftly it does come. I must hasten.

_He bites her and hides her in a nearby bush, hiding with her. _

[5.3]_…Hamlet has stabbed Laertes with the poisoned sword._

JAMES [To Laertes]: Act as if you were human and dying, else we both will feel the wrath of the Italian rulers!

_Laertes quickly covers himself in Hamlet's blood, disguising his thirst as pain._

LAERTES [Aside]: And yet, I feel as if this were not as just as hunting. Tis so grueling a battle-to drink or not? I fear I may not resist.

_James hears Laertes and quickly runs to him._

JAMES: O, for Laertes is slain! _He grabs Laertes. _Lord Hamlet, too, has fallen. How could it be that frivolous fare has brought death? A trying battle it was, to result in two souls leaving us. Goodbye, sweet prince and unfortunate youth. _Exeunt, dragging Hamlet and Laertes. _

LAERTES [to James]: No, no, this burning is too much. My apologies, generous creator. _He bites Hamlet. James jerks Hamlet away. _

[5.4] _An alley. Enter James, dragging Hamlet and half-wrestling with Laertes. _

JAMES: O, a burden it is to carry the dying fellow. Were my arms free, I should like to kill you. _He drops Hamlet._

LAERTES: Thou art a treacherous man!

JAMES: Nay, not a man, for I am more. I am a treacherous, villainous vampire, and I shall consent to watch your remains burn.

LAERTES: I am stronger than you! In battle, thou knowest who would stand, and who would fall. Thou knowest I will have the Lord Hamlet!

JAMES: So it shall be.

_They fight. Laertes is torn up and burned quickly. James turns to Hamlet._

JAMES: And now, a feast, deserved as it is.

HAMLET: What fiendish fire doth ail me? An my uncle be dead and gone, this would be the hellish fire I feel. _He writhes in pain._

JAMES: Thou art alive? Tis wrong! I must flee! _Exeunt._

HAMLET: O, the fire shall be endured. _He crawls behind a low wall._

**THE END**

**OF HAMLET**

**A/N: Please don't think that I'm mocking Shakespeare or Hamlet by writing a Twilight crossover. Hamlet is one of my favorites, and I DO NOT believe that having the characters be vampires would make it better. This is just a fanfiction written by a Shakespeare fanatic/ Twi-hard. Also, I do not think that Twilight is any better than Hamlet. I actually like Hamlet better. Please do not scorn my sad impression of William Shakespeare. The rest of the story will not be in script form.**


	2. Chapter 2

**414 YEARS LATER**

**DENALI, WASHINGTON**

**OPHELIA'S POV**

I looked up from my old novel to see Tanya, still bustling around the house, trying to find something, anything, imperfect to perfect. The Cullens were coming up for a while, and she wanted the house spotless. She had been acting like that a lot recently. I wondered if she was developing Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, and then I wondered if vampires could even get that.

I had joined the Denali clan a few years ago, when I had decided to be a "vegetarian" vampire, rather than one that drank human blood. It was a vegetarian who had saved me from the brink of death, by biting me. I had lived with him and followed his way of life for a few years, but then I decided to leave him and hunt like other vampires. I had thanked him cordially for saving me, and for being such a wonderful guide and mentor. Then, I'd left him and lived as a nomad. Now that I had been a vegetarian for a couple of years, my eyes were the same buttery gold as the others in the coven. My self-control was strong, but I was careful not to stay around humans for too long.

Garrett, another member of Tanya's coven, or family, was almost as new to vegetarianism as I was. He had eloped with Kate, Tanya's sister, in Denmark, my home country, seven years ago. He and I worked together to control each other. We had formed a strange, but enjoyable bond, like an incredibly close brother and sister.

The other members of my family were Elezear and Carmen. They had been extremely kind and understanding for the first few months while I battled with my thirst. Carmen had taught me Spanish, and Eleazar taught me the best hunting techniques. They were both exceptional teachers.

I was told that there had once been three other family members: Irina, Sasha, and Vasilii. Vasilii had been an immortal child; a vampire that had been only a toddler when he was bitten. Sasha, the original creator of Tanya and her sisters, had been the one to bite Vasilii. Immortal children, according to the Volturi, the royal family of vampires, were illegal. Sasha and Vasilii had been killed. Irina had been the third sister in the family. She, too, had been killed by the Volturi, but she was destroyed for giving the Volturi false information.

I was as excited as Tanya about the Cullens coming. I would be reunited with my creator, Carlisle. I was eager to see him again, and to meet the rest of his family.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Tanya froze, looking irritated and nervous. "That can't be them," she snapped, "It's too early, and it doesn't smell like them." She flew to the door and opened it. In the doorway stood another vampire. Oddly, he looked vaguely familiar to me. He glanced at Tanya, but then looked over her shoulder to scrutinize my face. Abruptly, his expression of bewilderment and confusion morphed into one of utter surprise.

"Ophelia?" he asked in awe. "You're _alive_?"


	3. Chapter 3

Rapidly, a cluster of old memories came rushing back. I remembered seeing Hamlet, the prince of Denmark, entering my room, looking crazed. I remembered hearing that he had killed my father in his lunacy, and that the king had sent him to England. Then came the dark couple of days that looked odd in my memories. Carlisle told me that I had gone insane with the death of my father coupled with the fact that Hamlet had left. There were flashes of radiance that flared across the images, filling everything with bright, surreal colors. I remembered seeing flowers, many beautiful flowers, and great, blue lakes touching green bays. I remembered that I was always singng, strange, old folk songs. And then, I remembered falling deeper and deeper into the cold, muddy water. I stopped reminiscing about my human life then, because I knew what came next. The burning, the awful pain of transformation. I didn't want to go through that.

I finally stood up, and, as if in a daze, I paced over to where Tanya and the other vampire stood in the doorframe. My throat felt constricted, and I found that I could not speak. Finally, after a subtle gulp, I whispered the name I'd been choking on.

"Hamlet." He nodded, smiling benignly. Then, recovering myself, I ran into his arms. "Hamlet! Oh, Carlisle said that you were dead, he said that my brother killed you! How…who?" I couldn't gather my thoughts at all. Hamlet looked shocked, but regained his composure and put his arms around me.

"Laertes was a vampire," he told me, and his voice was cold when he said his name. Then, he looked down and smiled at me. "How can it be that you are alive? Ophelia," he said, and I saw with a surge of happiness that his eyes lit up when he said my name, "I saw you at your funeral." I laughed freely, remembering lying still in the casket.

"I was only days old. Carlisle said that it was a miracle that I was able to resist all of the humans there. But, surprisingly, what was harder than that was not running to you when I realized that you were there." I immediately felt ashamed for being so blunt about how much I needed him, but then I saw him grinning widely.

"Ophelia, know what you're feeling right now," he said wisely, but then laughed. "Don't you remember that _I _jumped into your grave?" He looked exuberant. I nodded, suddenly recalling the incident.

"Hamlet, I-"I began, but Tanya cut me off.

"Are you two going to stand there all night? Because I have to close the door," she said, sounding increasingly irritated. I had all but forgotten that she was even there.

"Sorry, Tanya," I said, inviting Hamlet into the house. Tanya's eyebrows flew up behind her blond bangs when she noticed that his eyes were a deep sanguine.

"There's going to be a half-human coming tonight, you know," she said, glaring at him. "A werewolf, too."

"Not anymore, Tanya!" called Kate from the other room, where she was playing cards with Carmen. "Bella called and said that Renesmee was staying in Washington with Jacob." Tanya huffed and grudgingly moved aside for Hamlet. His hand intertwined with mine as we walked towards the living room.

"By the way," he added, looking into my eyes. "I love you."


End file.
